


Natural Instincts

by kojir0



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, One Shot, Practice Kissing, Team Rocket (Pokemon), practice kissing is one of my favorite tropes of all time if you couldn't tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kojir0/pseuds/kojir0
Summary: - “C’mon James, you’ve got to have some awful kiss story to compare with me and Meowth. Spill the beans. I won’t tell the little hairball, promise.” Jessie begged, batting her eyelashes in James’ direction. He sighed again.“Honestly Jess, I don’t have any. I…. I..”“Well? Spit it out!”“I’ve only ever been kissed once. And it was just a quick peck when I was but a child, so it doesn’t even count anyways. Not to mention how repulsed I am by the person who kissed me…” James trailed off, looking into the distance.“You mean that abominable ex-fiancee of yours? Yuck.”“Yeah…” Jessie caught a glimpse of James out of the corner of her eye. His cheeks were bright red.“Well?” She started, “Wanna practice with me?” -
Relationships: Kojirou | James & Musashi | Jessie, Kojirou | James & Musashi | Jessie & Rocket-dan Nyarth | Team Rocket Meowth, Kojirou | James/Musashi | Jessie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Natural Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> my first one-shot! I'm really proud of how this turned out. forgive me for errors in formatting, writing dialogue isn't my strong suit. enjoy!

“Well, that was one of the worse blast-offs we’ve had as of late.” James sighed, picking a stray branch out from his hair. The rockets were strewn haphazardly across a small clearing somewhere in the Ilex forest. Covered in soot and dirt, they all groaned and moaned as they pulled themselves up to a seat. This wasn’t their first painful blast off and certainly wouldn’t be their last, but it had been a while since they’d found themselves stranded with not a clue where to go.   
“It’s awl your fault, Jess. If you hadn’t’a tried to kiss that gym leader we woulda neva gotten blasted off.” Meowth exclaimed.  
“Well? How was I to know he was married? He was totally flirting with me, and you both know it. I was just doing it so he’d lead us to the twerps anyways. I prefer my men to be unattached. Plus, it’s not my fault his wife sent out her Jolteon and used pin missile on our balloon. We really need to invest higher quality tech so we don’t go down so easily.” Jessie sat up and adjusted her rumpled uniform. “I’ll have to add that to my list of awful kisses.”  
“Speakin of awful kisses, rememba the time I tried to smooch on that other Meowth and she scratched me all up? I still got da scars to show for it!” Meowth replied, gently pawing at the long claw mark crowding his left cheek.   
“What about you, James? Whats your worst kiss story?” Jess remarked, smirking at the lavender-haired man to her right.   
“Don’t have any.” James murmured, directing his gaze to his boots. “Meowth, why don’t you go see if you can find us some food. After all, you were the one who told Jess she should try and make a move on that gym leader in order to find the twerps. It’s kind of your fault we’re stranded here.”   
“Fine. But only cause I could use a chance ta stretch my paws after that hard fall. But when I get back here James I will pry that story from ya!” Meowth laughed as he scampered off into the forest.   
“C’mon James, you’ve got to have some awful kiss story to compare with me and Meowth. Spill the beans. I won’t tell the little hairball, promise.” Jessie begged, batting her eyelashes in James’ direction. He sighed again.   
“Honestly Jess, I don’t have any. I…. I..”  
“Well? Spit it out!”  
“I’ve only ever been kissed once. And it was just a quick peck when I was but a child, so it doesn’t even count anyways. Not to mention how repulsed I am by the person who kissed me…” James trailed off, looking into the distance.  
“You mean that abominable ex-fiancee of yours? Yuck.”  
“Yeah…” Jessie caught a glimpse of James out of the corner of her eye. His cheeks were bright red.   
“Well?” She started, “Wanna practice with me?” James’ head shot up towards her in shock.  
“What? You… you want me to kiss you? No way!” Jessie rolled her eyes.   
“C’mooon James, it’s just for practice. Besides, you wouldn’t want to finally find a girl willing to swap saliva with you only to embarrass yourself when you don’t know how to give her a proper kiss, right?” Jessie crossed her arms triumphantly over her chest, a proud smirk spreading across her cheeks. She’d never admit it, but she’d been secretly eyeing up her partner in crime lately. When they’d first met she couldn’t stand him. They were from different worlds, after all. But overtime as they’d traveled and grown together, she’d watched James come out of his shell more and she saw a softer, more kind side of him than most people were privy to. She’d always been inexplicably drawn men who mistreated her in the past, but it seemed like for once she found herself attracted to someone actually worth her time. She’d never tell James that though; she refused to let down her tough exterior. Every time she did, she’d gotten hurt or abandoned, and she’d spent enough time crying over people who weren’t worth it. Her train of thought was steered off course when she heard James sigh again.   
“Fine. But only because I don’t want to scare off any potential suitors with my lack of experience. And you will tell no one about this.” He shifted uncomfortably as Jessie rolled her eyes again.   
“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Jessie leaned forward onto all fours and crawled over to where James was sat. She settled into a cross-legged position just in-front of him, and slowly met his gaze. She waited. And so did he.   
“You just gonna sit there or what?” The redhead huffed impatiently.   
“I.. I don’t really know what to do here Jess, I’ve never done this before.”  
“Just follow my lead.” She said, shifting her weight and leaning closer to James.   
“When you go to kiss a woman, start by moving her hair out of her face,” She said, lifting her hand and moving a piece of James’ messy purple hair away from his face and tucking it behind his ear. “Then, put your hand here on the neck” She moved her hand down to cup the lavender-haired boy’s jaw. “Like this.” James shivered under her touch. He wasn’t used to someone being so gentle or intimate with him. “Then, you just… lean in….” She slowly tilted her head and leaned in, her eyes slowly closing as she got even closer. James tried his best to mimic her motions, tilting his own head the opposite way and leaning in. He was so concentrated on moving in at just the right speed that by the time her lips met his he realized his eyes were still wide open. This was not what he’d imagined a real kiss would feel like. He sat there frozen, unsure what to do. Should he move his lips? Cup her face with his hand? Why were his eyes still open? Sooner than he could figure out any answers, Jessie moved her face away.   
“Whats your problem? Why do you have that dumbstruck look on your face?” Jessie huffed.   
“Well, I just didn’t expect it to be like that. I was just in shock. Can we try again?”  
“Yeah, but use your lips this time okay? I felt like I was kissing a statue. And if you don’t know what to do, just try to mimic what I’m doing, ‘kay?” James nodded. Jessie brushed her hand against James’ cheek once more and began leaning in. This time, James let his instincts take over. He softened his lips, closed his eyes and met Jessie’s lips with ease. He reached one hand forward and placed it gently on her hip, guiding her to move closer to him. His lips moved in sync with hers, slowly parting and pressing back together.   
The moment quickly changed from quiet hesitation to burning passion. In a desperate effort to be as close as possible, they both rose onto their knees, pressing into each other. James moved both hands to the redheads hips, hungrily pulling her closer as if he was trying to absorb her into his own being. Jessie tangled her gloved fingers into James’ lavender hair, deepening their kiss. She hadn’t exactly meant to, but found herself parting her lips more and more until she let her tongue slip into James’ mouth. She quickly realized what she’d done, and prayed she didn’t scare James away by inviting her tongue into his mouth, knowing he probably had no clue what to do with it. Just as she went to retract and close her lips, she felt James’ soft tongue slide against hers. The sensation was enough to illicit a small moan from somewhere deep inside of her. They both felt their faces flush red with the realization of the spark between them. They moved together like the waves, pulling and swelling with enough heat and passion to light a fire. They probably would’ve continued further if it hadn’t been for the rustling of nearby bushes and the sound of Meowth’s footsteps.   
They broke away at the speed of light, practically leaping to opposite sides of the clearing in order to make a very concerted effort to be as far apart as physical possible. Meowth could NEVER know about this, or he’d never let them live it down. James stared meekly at the ground, doing everything possible to keep his eyes away from Jess. Meanwhile, Jessie scoped out her surroundings, trying to figure out where Meowth was coming from (and, more importantly, if he had been close enough to see the two tangled up in each other). She spotted him quite a distance away, carrying a picnic basket bigger than his head. Luckily, he couldn’t see past it and Jessie breathed a sigh of relief, knowing there wouldn’t be any confrontation about what had just happened. She stood up and walked over to James, extending a hand and pulling him to his feet. “We’ll discuss this later.” She announced, turning on her heels to head in Meowth’s direction, before pausing and spinning back around to face James once more. “By the way,” She began, “You have nothing to worry about. You’re a natural.” She smirked, throwing a quick wink in James’ direction before heading for Meowth again. James stood there slack jawed as he watched Jess bound off to help their feline companion with his basket. Wow, he thought, So that was a real kiss. A real kiss with Jessie, nonetheless. I could get used to this. He smirked and sighed, taking a moment to fix his now tousled hair before heading off to meet his team once again.


End file.
